The embodiments herein relate generally to cleaning apparatuses and/or systems for washing cars, vehicles or other surfaces.
Washing a car, vehicle, or other surface with a garden hose uses a large amount of water, between 80 and MO gallons. This results in a significant amount of wasted water because the hose continues to spray water during its operation, some of which travels past the car and onto the ground. This process is also limited because users do not always have access to a water line for the hose when cleaning the vehicle or surface.
Several existing containers exist to store a detergent fluid and/or rinsing fluid as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,671,239 and 2,255,091. These containers comprise one or more compartments designed to store a cleaning fluid and a screen or perforated plate secured to the container. This permits a user to press a mop against the screen or perforated plate to squeeze excess fluid and/or dirt from the mop to the container. However, these containers are limited because squeezing the mop against the screen does not always remove the desired amount of fluid. In addition, squeezing the excess fluid stored in the mop is difficult and/or inefficient because the fluid level in the container is situated above a portion of the screen or perforated plate.
As such, there is a need in the industry for a washing system that overcomes the limitations of the prior art, which effectively cleans a surface with enhanced efficiency and reduced water usage. Specifically, there is a need for a washing system with a secondary fluid removal mechanism that permits a sponge assembly to remove excess fluid stored therein with ease.